


Swans

by smaragdbird



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas notices a particular ornament on Imrahil and Aragorn decides to play matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swans

Legolas was fascinated with the clasp of Lord Imrahil’s cloak. It was a swan and Legolas thought that it was a fitting emblem for such a noble house. The clasp was a small and delicate work worthy of an Elven blacksmith and Legolas wondered if it was a family heirloom descending from Amrod’s people themselves.

“You are staring again, dear friend.” Aragorn teased him and slung his arm over Legolas’ shoulder. Legolas looked away from Imrahil who stood a few meters away and spoke with Eomer. Aragorn laughed softly: “Don’t worry, Legolas. He has been a widower for many years. You have to remember that our customs are not your customs. We can take more than one mate in a lifetime.”

“I know. I wandered the world for many years with you, didn’t I?” Legolas reminded him. Aragorn laughed again: “He’s staring at you when you’re not looking, just as much as you do.” Just in that moment Imrahil looked over to them, found Legolas’ eyes and smiled. The contact lasted for a moment until Imrahil broke it and went back to his conversation with Eomer.

Aragorn patted Legolas encouragingly on the shoulder and left him alone.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Aragorn had apparently decided to play matchmaker because at dinner he found himself seated next to Imrahil and when he looked at Aragorn and Gimli they both looked conspicuously innocently back.

“Prince Legolas.” Imrahil greeted him. Something must have shown on Legolas face because Imrahil continued: “Are you surprised that Aragorn disclosed your title to me?”

Legolas felt slightly tempted to turn his head and glare at Aragorn but it seemed inappropriate, so he said: “No, not particularly.”

Food interrupted their conversation for a short while until Legolas asked: “I couldn’t help but notice your clasp. It is a very fine work.”

Imrahil tilted his head acknowledging before he swallowed and answered: “It’s a family heirloom. You can find more than a few works like this among my people.”

“And the swan? Are there many of them in your realm?”

“No, none at all. Swans don’t live at the sea, which is why many of us believe that these pieces of jewellery come from your people and not from mine.” He told Legolas while a smile played around his lips and his sea-grey eyes never wavered from Legolas face.

“Maybe your and my people forged them together.” Legolas offered: “Tell me about your realm, please. If my people preferred it over the call of the sea then Dol Amroth has to be one of the most beautiful places ever known.”

The evening passed quickly with Imrahil telling Legolas about his home and asking questions about Legolas’ in return. Before they knew it the hall was empty save for them and the fire had burnt down.

“It is late.” Imrahil said when they finally left and stood in the corridor where their paths would take separate turns.

“I didn’t mean to keep this long.” Legolas replied: “Good night my Lord.”

“Prince Legolas,” Imrahil caught his hand before Legolas could turn away: “I must confess that I’m not familiar with the customs of the Elven but Aragorn implied something when he talked to me today that makes me hope that I could ask for your company for tonight.”

Legolas’ eyebrows rose slightly when he heard Aragorn’s name but his hand returned Imrahil’s grip and he smiled: “I would be honoured.”

And followed the other man inside.


End file.
